


[podfic] Twelve

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Twelve hours into a routine meet and greet, Lorne’s team had been taken.[A podfic of a story written by clwilson2006.]





	[podfic] Twelve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> read for podfic bingo 2019: Different Source Medium. Read a Fic Cold, Read Sadly.

This is a recording of the fic of the same name written by clwilson2006 and [posted here on LiveJournal](https://50ficlets.livejournal.com/139475.html). 

[Download or listen on Dropbox.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qkqi0al28hsnmb3/Twelve%20__%20a%20Stargate%20Atlantis%20fanfic.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> a small podfic gift for claire on what would have been her 47th birthday. sorry i couldn't read something smuttier, claire; i know you would have found that hilarious, but i tried, and i just couldn't manage it. maybe next year. <3
> 
> i hope this brings a little joy to anyone else who still misses her (even if it's not, on its own, a terribly happy story). <3 <3


End file.
